Pius Dea Era
Okres Pius Dea (Pius Dea Era) trwał od 11,987 BBY do 10,966 BBY. Okres ten rozpoczął się wraz z odsunięciem z urzędu wielkiego kanclerza Pers'lyi w wyniku manipulacji sekty Pius Dea i wybraniem na nowego wielkiego kanclerza Republiki coruscańskiego polityka, senatora i członka gildii handlowej związanego z sektą Pius Dea Contispexa I, od którego oczekiwano, że ukróci korupcję. Wraz z jego wybraniem potężnie wzrósł wpływ sekty. Republika powoli zaczęła stawać się państwem teokratycznym i zgodnie z ideologią Pius Dea opierała się tylko na Ludziach (Humanocentrism) i zwalczała pozostałe rasy. W tym okresie Republika rządzona przez zwolenników Pius Dea rozpętała "święte wojny" zwane Krucjatami Pius DeaThe Essential Guide to Warfare, 2012, str. 25-28.. Wydarzenia *11,987 BBY **Kanclerz Pers'lya zostaje odsunięty z urzędu przez sektę Pius Dei i zastąpiony przez Contispexa I. *11,965 BBY **Pierwsza krucjata Pius Dei *11,947 BBY **Contispex I rezygnuje z urzędu Wielkiego Kanclerza i mianuje nim swojego syna Contispexa II. *11,939 BBY **Trzecia krucjata Pius Dei *11,933 BBY **Zakon Jedi zakończył współpracę z Republiką i powrócił na Ossus. Jedi którzy pozostali wierni ideom kultu Pius Dea uformowali Zakon Straszliwego Blasku i osiedlili się na planecie Garn. *11,920 BBY **Czwarta krucjata Pius Dei *11,884 BBY **Wielka krucjata północna (siódma Krucjata) *11,820 BBY **Wybucha Szósty konflikt alsakański *11,791 BBY **Krucjata do dzikich przestworzy (dziesiąta krucjata) *11,708 BBY **W sektorze Tapani rozpoczął się Okres Dwudziestu Królestw. *11,707 BBY **Jedenasta krucjata Pius Dei *11,660 BBY **Dwunasta krucjata Pius Dei *około 11,660 BBY **Uciekinierzy z Republiki odkryli i kolonizowali Prefsbelt IV. *11,591 BBY **Piętnasta krucjata Pius Dei *około 11,500 BBY **Republika wprowadza do służby Statki-katedry (Cathedral ship). *11,198 BBY **Dwudziesta trzecia krucjata Pius Dei *11,100 BBY **Inkwizycja Pius Dei na terenach Republiki. **Zakon Jedi ukończył okres izolacji na Ossusie i potajemnie zasiewa ziarno buntu wewnątrz Pius Dei, inspirując powstanie ruchu Wyrzeczenia (Renunciate). *11,057 BBY **Trzydziesta czwarta krucjata Pius Dei *11,000 BBY **W wojsku Republiki powstały jednostki wyposażona w plecaki odrzutowe (Republic rocket-jumpers). *około 10,970 BBY **Admirał Pers Pradeux, członek nadal działającego w ukryciu ruchu Wyrzeczenia odkrywa Prefsbelt IV i uruchamia tam swoją główną bazę. *10,967 BBY **Wybucha Siódmy konflikt alsakański. Członkowie ruchu Wyrzeczenia zawierają sojusz z Alsakanami, Caamasjanami oraz Zakonem Jedi, niszcząc ustrój Pius Dei od środka. **Frakcja Wyrzeczenia wspierana przez Jedi, Alsakanów, Durosów, Herglików i Huttów otwarcie atakuje główną frakcję Pius Dei - Wiernych (Faithful). Dochodzi do bitew koło Fondoru, Ixtlaru oraz Cyrilli. *10,966 BBY **Biuro Statków i Spedytorów rozprzestrzenia wirusa w komputerach nawigacyjnych okrętów Wiernych, w efekcie unieszkodliwiając połowę ich floty i wciągając pozostałą część w bitwę o Uquine, podczas której zostaje pojmany wielki kancler Republiki Contispex XIX przez oddział Jedi na pokładzie Flame of Sinthara. Na planetę Caamas odbywa się proces z pojmanym wielkim kanclerzem Republiki, w wyniku którego zostaje on dożywotnio uwięziony. **Nowym wielkim kanclerzem Republiki zostaje wielki mistrz Zakonu Jedi, Biel Ductavis. Sekta Pius Dei zostaje odsunięta od rządzenia Republiką. ''Przypisy'' ''Źródła'' * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * The Essential Atlas * The Essential Guide to Warfare * The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force * The New Essential Guide to Droids Kategoria:Epoki